dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonathan Banks
Jonathan Ray Banks (born 31 January 1947) is an American actor. In 2007, he played FBI Deputy Director Max Adams in the Showtime series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. Appearances Season Two: * "Left Turn Ahead" * "The British Invasion" Career '''Films' His numerous movie credits include roles in Coming Home (1978), The Cheap Detective (1978), Who'll Stop the Rain (1978), The Rose (1979), Airplane! (1980), Stir Crazy (1980), Gangster Wars (1981), Frances (1982), 48 Hrs. (1982), Gremlins (1984), The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension (1984), Beverly Hills (1984), Armed and Dangerous (1986), Cold Steel (1987), Honeymoon Academy (1990), Freejack (1992), There Goes the Neighborhood (1992), Boiling Point (1993), Walker Texas Ranger 3: Deadly Reunion (1994), Under Siege 2: Dark Territory (1995), Flipper (1996), Dark Breed (1996), Let the Devil Wear Black (1999), Foolish (1999), Trash (1999), Crocodile Dundee in Los Angeles (2001), Proximity (2001), Dark Blue (2002), R.S.V.P. (2002), Puff, Puff, Pass (2006), Reign Over Me (2007), Proud American (2008), Watercolor Postcards (2012), Identity Thief (2013), Roar (Short) (2013), Bullet (2014), Authors Anonymous (2014), Horrible Bosses 2 (2014), Term Life (2016), Alibi (Short) (2016), Mudbound (2017), Redbad (2018), and The Commuter (2018). Television His long list of TV credits include appearances on Women of the House, Without a Trace, Wiseguy, Whiz Kids, Vegas, Two and a Half Men, The Waltons, The Trouble With Normal, The Lizzie Borden Chronicles, The Gangster Chronicles, The Expanse, The District, Tales from the Crypt, T. J. Hooker, Strong Medicine, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Skylanders Academy, Shark, SeaQuest 2032, Sanford, Robot Chicken, Ringer, Report to Murphy, Parks and Recreation, Otherworld, MythBusters, Modern Family, Mike Tyson Mysteries, Matlock, Lou Grant, Little House on the Prairie, Lie to Me, Joan of Arcadia, Jessie, Life, Hunter, Hill Street Blues, Highlander: The Series, Gravity Falls, Ghost Whisperer, Fired Up, Family, Falcon Crest, ER, E-Ring, Eli Stone, Due South, Dr. Ken, Diagnosis: Murder, Designing Women, Day Break, CSI: Miami, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Community, Cold Case, Castle, Carter Country, Cagney & Lacey, Breaking Bad, Body of Proof, Better Call Saul, Best of the West, Barnaby Jones, Axe Cop, Alias, and Walker, Texas Ranger. Awards * 2013; Saturn Awards, Best Supporting Actor on Television for Breaking Bad. * 2015: Critics’ Choice Television Awards, Best Supporting Actor in a Drama Series for Better Call Saul. Personal Life Banks was born in Washington, D.C. He attended Indiana University Bloomington, where he was a classmate of actor Kevin Kline. He dropped out of the university to join a touring company of Hair as a stage manager. He married his first wife in 1968, and they had one daughter. After his divorce in 1970, Banks married his second wife in 1990, and they had fraternal twins.Wikipedia Trivia * He is the voice of James Gordon in the video game, Batman: Arkham Knight (2015). * His mother, Elena (Adams) Banks, worked for the CIA.IMBd * He is the voice of Pin in the film Pin (1988). Gallery Jonathan Banks 1.jpg Jonathan Banks 2.jpg Jonathan Banks 4.jpg Bryan Cranston & Jonathan Banks on Breaking Bad.jpg|Bryan Cranston & Jonathan Banks on Breaking Bad Jonathan Banks 3.jpg Jonathan Banks 5.jpg Jonathan Banks 7.jpg Jonathan Banks 9.jpg References Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Indexter